


Трубка мира

by archeoptah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Use, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: По заявке. После битвы на Крейте Кайло приглашает Хакса к себе в каюту, чтобы обсудить будущее Ордена, и говорит, что если они не найдут способа работать вместе, то поубивают друг друга, как ему показывали видения Силы. Кайло хочет, чтобы Хакс прошёл древний ритуал джедаев: накуриться вместе с врагом, чтобы достичь взаимопонимания. Это действует даже лучше, чем они ожидали.





	Трубка мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pipe Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658759) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Пол здесь, как и на всём восстановленном и вновь выпущенном в строй «Превосходстве», слишком жёсткий и отполированный, чтобы на нём можно было сидеть. Кайло опускается на колени на дорожку между кроватью и стеной — серую, напоминающую мат. Хакс склоняет голову и почти незаметно вздыхает.  
— В таком случае мы сидим на полу? — спрашивает он.  
— Нет, сядь на кровать, — указывает Кайло. В комнате нет других пригодных для сидения поверхностей, так что Хакс подчиняется. Он умеет быть разумным. Если высокий, широкоплечий, пышущий мощью тёмный обладатель Силы не хочет, чтобы в его каюте были стулья, тогда, конечно, разумно сесть на кровать. Особенно если этот вышеупомянутый обладатель Силы погрузился в своё чародейство, пробил себе путь в командование твоей армией и, да, предсказал твою смерть с убедительной точностью.   
— Ты уверен, что это единственный способ, который удержит нас от убийства друг друга?  
— Да. — Кайло шарит под кроватью в поисках чего-то. Сначала он достаёт небольшой тканевый мешочек, затем — прозрачную водяную трубку. Хакс приподнимает бровь, наблюдая, как Кайло осторожно стягивает перчатку и развязывает мешочек. Его содержимое — какой-то вид спайса, как кажется Хаксу. Оно почти напоминает еду: бурое с голубыми вкраплениями, комковатое, но сухое. Генерал никогда особенно не интересовался веществами, но он не изолирован от мира. Он немного осведомлён о том, что происходит вокруг.  
— Если ты слишком горд, чтобы спросить, что в нём, тогда ты не знаешь достаточно, — отрывисто говорит Кайло.  
Хакс поражён.  
— Читаешь мои мысли?  
— Нет, — отвечает Кайло. Он может лгать. Никогда не было ясно до конца, на что он способен. Он проявил открытость и готовность к диалогу, пригласив на встречу после Крейта, рассказав о видении, которое ему открыла Сила, и предложив свой вариант решения. — Это древний эйфориант, который использовали джедаи. Сюда добавлен и спайс, но среди основных ингредиентов — грибы дерева рокна и толчёные кайбер-кристаллы, — произносит он как студент, стремящийся продемонстрировать усвоенный материал.  
— Похоже на особую смесь, — бормочет Хакс с пренебрежением. Он не спрашивает: «Может ли это убить меня?» Этого можно добиться более лёгкими способами. К тому же, они с Кайло прошли многое и по большей части вместе, даже сообща. Иногда было трудно, как на войне, и совершенно точно Хакс предпочёл бы сделать всё самостоятельно. Он чувствовал искушение. В моменты слабости Хакс ловил себя на том, что организует заговор. Но в долгосрочной перспективе они нуждались друг в друге. Хакс принял предложение Кайло, имеющее мистическое происхождение. Им нужно найти способ достичь компромисса — хотя бы во имя процветания Ордена.  
Хакс устраивается на краю кровати Кайло. Он подозревает, что новый «Верховный Лидер» может отравить его только в приступе безумия или по случайности. Кайло не выглядит ни небрежным, ни маниакально настроенным, когда нарезает, измельчает и перемешивает ингредиенты. Он спокоен. В его сосредоточенности есть что-то впечатляющее, почти пугающее. — Снимай обувь, — указывает он.  
— Почему? — интересуется Хакс. — Под действием наркотика у меня вспотеют ноги?  
— Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. — Кайло поднимает трубку с пола и выпрямляется. Он исчезает в душевой. Хакс слышит, как льётся вода. Он сбрасывает обувь и расстёгивает ремень на своей форме. Вернувшийся Кайло задерживает взгляд на расстёгнутом кожаном изделии.  
— Хорошо, — торопливо говорит он, отводя глаза. — Давай начнём.  
— Подожди, — перебивает Хакс. — Мы должны установить некоторые ограничения. Прежде, чем начнём.  
— Какие, например?  
— Если мы будем в состоянии интоксикации, — отмечает Хакс, — мы не будем самими собой. Следует определиться.  
— В этом-то и суть. Мы пытаемся сделать то, на что бы не пошли. Ты сказал, что тебя устраивает.  
Хакс размышляет. Он вспоминает рассказы о действии спайса: в основном эксперименты в сексе, но иногда — кражи или рискованные действия. Ничто из перечисленного его не пугает, но и ничто не заставит его принять Кайло Рена в качестве Верховного Лидера. Рассуждая стратегически, есть смысл попробовать нечто отчаянное, чтобы не прикончить друг друга. С точки зрения тактики, у Хакса есть сомнения.   
— Позволь поставить дроида за дверью. Не хочу, чтобы мы бродили по кораблю. — Кайло кивает, и Хакс выполняет предложенное.  
Первая затяжка короткая и обжигающая. Пар наполняет рот Хакса, просачивается в его лёгкие, в его чувства. Он смотрит вниз на зеркальный пол и наблюдает за тем, как свет распадается на острые кинжалы. Это лишь слегка напрягает. «Кинжалы лучше хранить на видном месте», — думает он и замечает, что взгляд Кайло направлен на него.  
— Так работает, нет? Мы всё ещё враги? — спрашивает Хакс после второй затяжки. Эффект мгновенный, но мягкий. У Хакса всегда была высокая устойчивость к воздействию алкоголя, что было удобно, потому что он в целом отказывался напиваться, не видя в этом смысла. Стакан виски приносил облегчение после работы, но не лишал бдительности. Происходящее сейчас... больше, чем это, и действует по-другому. Это не неприятно.  
— Мне нужно это снять, — заявляет Кайло. Внезапно он оказывается без рубашки. Хакс чувствует, что заливается краской, несмотря на то, что видел многих офицеров раздетыми. Затем жар усиливается: он горит, обжигается от ощущений. Но чувство этого преодолимо. Он не видит необходимости в том, чтобы, например, сорвать с себя одежду, — небольшой интерес в этом есть, но он может держать себя под контролем.  
Он наслаждается чувством превосходства над Кайло.  
— Я ничего не ощущаю, — объявляет Хакс.  
— Чувствовал что-нибудь хоть раз?  
Хакс знает, что это подколка, но относится к вопросу серьёзно.  
— Да, конечно, — отвечает он. — Ты знаешь, что это так. Я чувствую радость, когда мы одерживаем победу. Я чувствую ненависть к Новой Республике. Я чувствую любовь к своей кошке...  
— У тебя есть кошка? — Кайло делает третью затяжку. Хакс наблюдает, замерев, и Кайло широко улыбается. — Хакс, у тебя есть кошка?  
— Да, — в этот раз Хакс отвечает. Кайло не перестаёт улыбаться. Его улыбка заразительна. — Миллисент. Она просто чудо. Я удивлён, что Сила не открыла тебе это.  
Кайло смеётся. Искренне.  
— Я не наблюдаю за чужими кошками с помощью Силы. — Тянется долгая пауза, а затем в голову Кайло приходит другая мысль: — Твоя форма всегда чистая. Никаких кошачьих волос.  
— Конечно же нет, — выдыхает Хакс вместе с паром, оскорблённый. — Я слежу за ней. — И затем Кайло вновь смотрит на него. Спокойным, сосредоточенным взглядом. «Очень настойчиво», — думает Хакс, пропускает слова Кайло и переспрашивает.   
— Я говорю, можешь, снять её, если хочешь. — Хакс не сразу понимает, что подразумевается его форма.   
— Так всё спланировано, чтобы соблазнить меня? — голос генерала громче, чем он рассчитывал, и менее возмущённый.   
Кайло вздрагивает и перестаёт улыбаться.   
— Нет, я... А ты хотел, чтобы тебя соблазнили? — Он меняет позу, нахмурившись. — Я имел в виду... Если тебе удобно...   
— Меня всё устраивает, — невнятно произносит Хакс. — Готов покорять Галактику!   
Улыбка снова появляется на лице Кайло. Хакс понимает, что до сегодняшнего дня не видел, чтобы тот улыбался так часто.   
— Мы сделаем это, не так ли?   
Хакс собирает мысли в кучку.   
— Да. И чтобы добиться этого, нам нужно доверять друг другу.   
— Не знаю, что это значит, — говорит Кайло. Его взгляд стеклянный, зрачки расширены. Но даже в таком случае Хакс уверен, что не наркотик мешает Кайло понимать, что такое доверие. «Я бы порадовался, заметив эту уязвимость. Если бы не был в похожем состоянии. Буду как эвок, объясняющий устройство ионного двигателя», — думает Хакс и делает всё от себя зависящее.   
— Это значит... — Хакс старается не уронить своего достоинства. — Это значит, что мы заключим договор о том, что не навредим друг другу. Который не нарушит ни один из нас.   
— Не знаю, как. — Кайло делает ещё одну затяжку и предлагает трубку Хаксу: — Прикури, если хочешь. — С одной стороны, Хакс чувствует, что должен отказаться... но не хочет, чтобы его превзошли. Вещества в любом случае почти не осталось.   
У Хакса после глубокой затяжки кружится голова. Он не совсем в себе.   
— Ну... — произносит он с запинкой, делает медленный глубокий вдох и продолжает: — Мы должны говорить правду и прислушиваться к идеям друг друга. С уважением.   
— Мы и так это делаем, — возражает Кайло. — Твои идеи глупые. — Он сползает с кровати спиной на пол. — Все идеи глупые.  
Вообще это должно вызывать не столько смех, сколько разочарование и гнев. Но Хакс слышит, что хихикает. Затем следует провал во времени или пространстве, похожий на грёзы наяву, и когда Хакс возвращается в реальный мир, то обнаруживает, что Кайло перебрался обратно на кровать. Они оба в одном исподнем.  
Хакс пытается сориентироваться, но Кайло говорит быстро.  
— Не верю, что ты можешь не причинять мне вред, — произносит он в приступе гнева. — Люди дерутся. Вот что они делают. Они осуждают, бросают. Пытаются убить тебя во сне.  
— Я не попытаюсь, — убеждает Хакс. И про себя добавляет: «Больше нет».  
Кайло продолжает:  
— Никому я не нужен. Никто меня не _знает_. Обидно, когда люди не хотят, чтобы я был на их стороне, когда... не доверяют мне. — Уж слишком большая рука пропускает сквозь пальцы волосы Хакса.  
— Прекрати, — говорит он. — Я верю в тебя. В Орден, в смысле. Ты же... Верховный Лидер Ордена. — Ему удаётся произнести титул с чем-то вроде почтения, и повисает долгая тишина. Хаксу неуютно. Он не принял во внимание это при подсчёте рисков, секс — да, но не слова ободрения. Поддержки. Не эту близость. Хакс ощущает тошноту. Он смотрит на Кайло, к которому никогда не чувствовал сострадания, даже если пытался. Это другое. Кожа Кайло светится, пульсирует. Хакс видит в нём жизнь: она похожа на кровь и океан, волны которого бесконечно и без устали перекатываются. «У меня галлюцинации», — думает Хакс. А вслух произносит: — Твоя кожа. — Он говорит тихо. Его голос звучит как барабанная дробь.  
Хакс обнаруживает, что он тоже океан и может качаться на волнах, как и Кайло. Они плывут навстречу друг другу. Это даже скорее поток, чем волны, блестящий, ослепляющий. Это чистая энергия, текущая, увлекающая ко дну, и внезапно Хакс замечает в своём сознании древних джедаев в робах, выражение их лиц мрачно. Они в комнате. Повсюду. Кивают, шепчут. Кайло рядом с ними, держится уверенно, его глаза — два чёрных омута.  
— Я убил его, — говорит он.  
— Я знаю, — Хакс слышит, как шепчет ответ.  
— Девчонка всё равно ушла.  
— А я не уйду. — Хакс чувствует, что правильным в этой ситуации будет коснуться мышц руки Кайло. Бледные ладони движутся по широким плечам и накаченным бицепсам. Кайло тёплый, реальный и сильный. — Ебать у тебя мышцы, — бормочет Хакс, ощупывая. Ничто не подготовило его к тому, что следует за этим, — к поцелую с языком и новым прикосновениям. Пальцы оценивают его щетину, потом проходят сквозь дорожку рыжих волос на его животе.

На следующий день Хакс просыпается в каюте Кайло. Он помнит... большую часть произошедшего. Они оба обнажены, что не удивляет, и на лицо Кайло приклеен листок бумаги. На нём изображено что-то среднее между грубыми набросками оружия, картой и рядом непристойных рисунков. На листке почерком Кайло написано «Трава». Хрустальная трубка лежит в луже воды на полу.  
Кайло долго не просыпается. Хакс остаётся и ждёт. Он обещал не уходить — подразумевая, как оказывается, больше постоянства. Хакс не готов к тому, что Кайло открывает глаза. Не имеет значения.  
Кайло, как всегда, озвучивает то, о чём думает:  
— Я должен познакомиться с твоей кошкой.  
— Мы должны выслушать доклад группы, обследовавшей Крейт, — возражает он, но останавливает себя и добавляет: — Времени хватит и на то, и на другое.


End file.
